gohans new life!
by shade-writer
Summary: Chapter 2 is now IN REview review, all storys formatted BEtter Review Plz
1. Gohans leave

Gohans New Life

**__**

Chapter one

**_.....Gohans leave....._**

**_Ps: Plz watch most of Dbz series or else you might not understand the story's characters and parts of story._**

   The story starts out with Gohan and his little brother Goten training in the mountians.

 Gohan is now about as tall as Goku when he fought Freeza.

 He is also much stronger and faster than when Goku defeated Buu.

 Goten is about as tall as Trunks when he came back from the future.

He is as strong as Gohan when he came back from meditation.

So they were training when Gohan heard his mother yell,

 "GOHAN... GOTEN, GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW. ITS TIME FOR DINNER!" in her usual calling voice.

 So they raced back for dinner. As they were racing back Gohan sensed something... someone...

 So Gohan told Goten, "Get ready someone's coming." They both got ready to fight.

 Then Gohan saw who it was; it was Piccolo. Then another figure appeared... it was Goku.

 Goku was carried a fish four times the size of himself. Gohan thought to himself, "Aaaaah........Sushi...".

 Goten and Gohan greeted them with joy. They all raced home to have dinner.

 Once they all got inside Chi-chi hugged Piccolo. No one noticed piccolo blush.

 All of a sudden Chi-chi slapped Goku. Goku yelped, "Owwwwww!! What did I do this time!"

 Chi-chi replied in a stern voice, "what did you do, what did you do.. I specifically told you I was making a salad today."

 Everyone's stomach growled...

 Chi-chi said, "Well I guess we can fit that in too; go put it in the oven and don't let it get burned."

 "It wasn't me who brought it so you have to cook it."

 In about an hour from then they were all eating dinner peacefully until Piccolo tapped his spoon gently on his glass.

 ( which usually means the person wants to make an announcement).

He said, "Goku and I have been talking to trunks from the future and it seems that there is going to be a new threat.

I will be here in about 2 years and.... We were wondering if Gohan could come with me to train.

We would be training far away, the planet of the KIs because we are hoping to learn some new techniques there.

 They have already agreed to let us train there.

 Chi-chi said, "NO WAY... I've been trying too hard to keep Gohan from fighting after the battle with Buu."

 "But Chi-chi... We need Goh-," Piccolo and Goku said together. "But nothing, he is not going to fight."

 Then every thing became silent and they ate dinner with out making a peep.

 After dinner Goku went to Chi-chi and pow right in the kisser.Goku has been slapped... again.

 Then Goku said, " Hey what was that for?" "It was your idea wasn't it?" said Chi-chi.

 Goku replied, " Actually it was Gohan's idea too go fight so I am just going to tell you that you might want to reconsider."

 After the conversation Chi-chi went over to Gohan and in a calm manner told him he could go.

 Then out of nowhere Piccolo came down in a ship from capsule corp.

 Then Chi-chi said, " How did you know I said yes?" Piccolo replied, " I figured Goku would get to you."

 "So are you ready Gohan?" Right away Gohan sped to his room and sped back carrying a big suitcase.

 Then they left waving good-bye...


	2. Unbeatable Training

Unbeatable Training

Chapter 2

      As they were leaving the atmosphere piccolo started to set the gravity scale. 

Just as he set it to 500 times the Earth's gravity they both flew to the ground. 

It seems Piccolo accidentally set it to 500,000 times the Earth's gravity.

 Now they are stuck to the ground… Wait a minute where is Gohan.

 It seems Gohan already tied himself to a rope from the ceiling so he can do pull ups.

 Great now they are both stuck. Gohan right away goes supersayian. He still can't pull him self up to untie himself.

 Then he goes supersayian 2. Still can't get out. Then piccolo zaps the rope with his finger and Gohan breaks free.

 Gohan scrambles to the controls and pushes the button off. Then Piccolo gets up like nothing ever happened.

 Gohan thinks to himself, "Just like him, does something wrong and pretends like nothing every happened."

 Then as Piccolo is fixing the controls the whole room turns into an empty space, huge empty space!

 Then piccolo fires a ki wave at him.

 Gohan dodges him because Gohan has trained with Piccolo and knows never to let his guard up.

 Piccolo says, "Good you haven't forgotten how I train." Gohan replies, "Not a thing."

 Then Piccolo throws off his weights and starts powering up.

 Gohan then starts powering up to a level beyond supersayian 2 but not 3 because he is not that strong yet.

 Then piccolo makes his move.

 He jolts forward toward Gohan and makes a quick uppercut on the side and Gohan gets knocked away.

 Then Piccolo flies up and fires a volley of ki waves.

 There is a whole bunch of smoke but in the distance piccolo hears voice coming from the smoke.

 "Ka….maa….ha…..maa…..ha!!!! A gigantic beam of blue light shoots toward Piccolo.

 Then with out thinking Piccolo fires a beam of his own much bigger in size.

 Both beams or pushing just as if they were fighting themselves then when Piccolo's was winning.

 Gohan pushes his with a big jolt of energy and goes right through Piccolo's and gets a direct hit in the stomach.

 Then Piccolo says, "Now it's time to push you a little harder Gohan."

 Gohan says, "I'm ready for anything you can throw at me," and goes into a fighting position.

 Piccolo Starts charging up and is now glowing with a blue aura around him.

 Gohan follows except he carries a yellow aura because he is a sayian.

 They both are punching at super speeds that is even hard to see what is happening when you are a strong warrior yourself.

 Then Piccolo says, "I think we need a different scenario, what do you think?"

 Gohan says, "How about rocks and mountains, you know, like a dessert scenario."

 Piccolo agrees. They are now fighting and hitting each other into rocks.

 Piccolo seems to have the advantage on the ground so Gohan flies way up into the sky and Piccolo follows.

 As he is following Gohan is firing ki waves but Piccolo is dodging them simply.

 Then he fires his own ki waves and while Gohan is deflecting them Piccolo teleports (when they go really fast and you cant see them) behind Gohan and gives a very powerful kick knocking Gohan toward the ground spinning.

 Then right before he hits the ground Gohan puts his hands out and stops himself and speeds up to fight Piccolo.

 Then right before Gohan got to Piccolo, Piccolo says, "Stop we have trained enough, lets go eat."

 Gohan is delighted about this than realizes that when he entered the ship there was no food in the fridge.

 Gohan tells Piccolo this. Piccolo says, "I know there is no food on the ship but don't worry, haven't you been watching T.V.

 Earth has put fast food restaurants in space and their just happens to be one right near here, we can stock up there."

 Gohan jumps and the thought of fast food in space than starts to wonder what to order and how much it would cost… 


	3. The Mysterious Beam

Chapter 3

The Mysterious Beam

       After Gohan and Piccolo finished stocking up on food they said, "lets eat in."

 They walked inside and it was full of people of all different species.

 They walked in and everyone looked at them like they were something out of the ordinary.

 Then one of the nice guys in the shop came over to them and gave them a piece of paper.

 Gohan read the paper and it said that there are two notorious villains coming this way.

 We expect them to be here in about 2 years. Gohan is surprised by this fact.

 Gohan says, "Wait do you think we are the villains."

"I am not the villain; actually I am going to go train so I can be ready for them when they get here." 

 Piccolo thinks to himself, "Two, how can there be two of them.

 If they are both as high as power level that I thing they are this will be very bad." Everyone cheers.

 So then they all ate a jolly good dinner. Once Gohan and Piccolo left it was off to the planet of the KIs.

 On their journey they started to train again. This time though they were training on power levels.

 Piccolo then started to power up. Gohan decided to do the same.

 They both seem to have the same power levels because they both finished at the same time;

 Gohan was supersayian 2 exept it seemed like they were at the same power level.

 But who knows if that's their true power. Gohan got into a fighting position to the kamaha technique 

 Piccolo said, "Good I hoped for you to use that now because I have a new technique I want to test out."

 "The kamaha technique will be perfect for this, let us begin." Gohan could not imagine what it could be.

 His special beam cannon is already very powerful- Gohan just sensed an amazing power.

 Then Gohan realized Piccolo. He was somehow using some type of more powerful beam cannon.

 He had both hands to his side just like how you would have it using kamaha. 

Gohan figured not to wait to find out and started repeating the phrase Ka.. Ma.. Ha.. Ma..

At the same moment Piccolo had yellow sparks of energy coming from all his nails and the sparks were forming some type of ball of energy in his hands; then Piccolo started saying some weird phrase but it was in a different language, obviously Namek.

 At the exact same moment they finished both phrases and bam; two beams were fired and it looked like Piccolos was like some type of special beam cannon except different.

There was a huge red beam surrounded by a spiraling yellow one.

Both beams collided and in only a few seconds Piccolo's beam traveled right through Gohans.

Gohan got hit and was knocked out. Piccolo came over to him and carried him to a bed…

Stay tuned for Chapter 4 and find out about the mysterious beam.


End file.
